To fight a Losing Battle TRAD AjAwkwardsauce
by Kwicklullaby
Summary: Hermione et le Professeur Snape adoptent des jumeaux par inadvertence et ne sont pas autorisés à les élever séparemment. / AU - TRADUCTION
1. Le malchanceux

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour ma deuxième traduction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Merci à la merveilleuse AjAwkwardsauce de m'avoir donné l'autorisation pour traduire son histoire. Personnellement, je l'ai adoré et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour vous. Voici le lien si vous préférez la lire dans sa version originale : www . fanfiction s / 7546724 / 1 / To-Fight-a-Losing-Battle

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à Rowling, l'histoire à AjAwkwardsauce, en revanche, la traduction m'appartient.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Basé sur le challenge de l'adoption. AU : Snape est vivant, l'action se déroule durant la septième année d'Hermione à Poudlard. La guerre est finie. Dumbledore est vivant. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ensemble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, membre du Trio d'or, se précipita à l'intérieur du centre d'adoption du ministère.<p>

« Miss Granger, vous êtes très en retard. » L'assistant la regarda de haut. Elle souffla et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. Elle resserra sa cape autour de son corps.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais inscrite sur la liste d'adoption, dit-elle.

-Eh bien, à cause de vos actes illégaux avec le retourneur de temps, vous avez grandi d'à peu près six mois, l'informa-t-il.

-Mais je ne suis qu'une élève ! Je suis en septième année !

Elle frappa du pied par-terre.

- Les étudiants n'en sont pas dispensés. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la seule assez âgée que vous serez la seule à devoir adopter. Maintenant, venez, il ne reste que deux enfants avant la semaine prochaine ; les deux sont âgés de six mois, que souhaiteriez-vous ? Un garçon ou une fille ?, demanda-t-il en la guidant vers la pièce du fond.

-Une fille, je suppose, répondit-elle.

Il l'amena près d'un berceau blanc, où elle baissa le regard sur un enfant endormi. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés et un petit nez crochu qu'Hermione trouva très mignon. Quand l'enfant fût sorti de son berceau, elle cligna des yeux pour révéler des yeux marron chocolat.

-Elle est magnifique, sourit Hermione.

-Elle a un jumeau, l'informa-t-il.

Elle pâlit.

-Pardon ? Mais je ne peux pas prendre deux enfants ! Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'arrive à jongler entre mes études et deux bébés.

Hermione eut une voix désespérée.

-Très bien, Miss Granger, comment souhaiteriez-vous l'appeler ?, interrogea l'assistant lui tendant l'enfant au-dessus du berceau.

-Elle n'a pas de prénom ?, demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien, avec les nouveaux-nés, c'est une tradition pour les parents adoptifs de lui trouver un nom, pour qu'ils s'attachent un peu plus.

-Okay, euh, Lily. Lily Rowen Granger, répondit-elle, fixant le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

L'assistant opina et agita sa baguette au-dessus du certificat d'adoption. Il le rangea dans un sac qu'il tendit à Hermione.

-Là-dedans, il y a tout ce dont tout nouveau parent d'une petite fille de cet âge a besoin. Un berceau, des vêtements, du lait maternisé, des couches et d'autres choses de ce genre. Vous et Lily, passez une bonne journée, conclut-il.

-Oui, il faut que je retourne à l'école maintenant, répondit-elle.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, maître des potions, ancien espion et professeur à Poudlard, marchait à grands pas vers le centre d'adoption.<p>

-Professeur Snape ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous, parmi tous les autres, pourriez être en retard !

L'assistant, un ancien élève du professeur Snape, laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Fermez-la Gordoff, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Eh bien, allons-y, alors, Severus. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de choisir, il n'en reste plus qu'un. Un garçon.

Il emmena Snape jusqu'à un berceau en acajou et lui tendit l'enfant.

-Choisissez un nom, Professeur, demanda Gordoff tout en sortant un sac d'affaires nécessaires à un enfant de six mois.

-Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire, siffla-t-il.

-Puis-je suggérer Luke Thomas Snape ?

-Bien, grogna Snape en réponse. On lui donna le sac et le certificat et il quitta le bâtiment aussi vite que possible.

Snape fût le malchanceux. Il comprit ceci en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour découvrir qu'il était le seul membre du corps professoral à avoir un nouveau-né. La plupart des professeurs avaient simplement adoptée un enfant de onze ans ou plus. Seuls Dumbledore et Poppy avaient des enfants plus jeunes, tous les deux âgés de six ans. Les enfants des professeurs étaient, soit assis aux tables correspondant à leurs maisons, s'ils étaient assez âgés, soit à des chaises à la table des professeurs. A côté de la chaise de Severus Snape trônait une chaise haute noire. Il grogna, portant Luke, qui était complètement silencieux depuis son adoption, à travers la Grande Salle.

-Severus, votre enfant semble très bien se comporter, remarqua McGonagall tendant un doigt vers Luke qui sourit, sans aucune trace de dent et l'attrapa.

-Oui, approuva brusquement le concerné.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Ron et de sa petite-amie, Suzie Slughorn.<p>

-Est-ce que tu fais du baby-sitting pour un professeur ?, interrogea cette dernière.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui fixait le plafond, ensorcelé pour faire croire qu'il neigeait à l'intérieur.

-Oh, non, j'ai dû adopter également, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une chaise haute rouge et or apparaissait à ses côtés. Souriant à sa vue, elle y plaça Lily.

-Mais tu es une élève, remarqua Ron.

-Quand les élèves auront l'âge, ils devront adopter aussi, les informa-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper d'un enfant !, s'écria Ron.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour prendre soin d'elle et continuer les cours ?, lui demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, quand plus d'étudiants devront adopter, ils mettront en place une garderie.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?, la questionna Suzie.

-Six mois.

Hermione fît chauffer un biberon de lait maternisé et commença à le donner à Lily.

-C'est vraiment un très joli bébé, admira Suzie.

Hermione sourit pour toute réponse et regardait Lily manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle replaça le biberon dans le sac à langer.

-Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille coucher Lily. Elle se releva et la sortit de la chaise haute.

-Tu l'as appelée Lily ?, demanda doucement Harry, son regard se posant sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-On se voit dans la salle commune, sourit Ron.

-En fait, les garçons, j'ai mes propres quartiers. Quand un élève à l'âge d'adopter, on lui donne ses propres appartements et l'accès à un elfe de maison.

Elle changea Lily de hanche.

-Oh, et bien, bonne nuit alors, Hermione, lui souhaita Ron.

-Je vous vois au cours de Potions demain.

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Severus quitta la Grande Salle juste après avoir fini de nourrir Luke. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à McGonagall et extirpa un Luke endormi de sa chaise haute. Les donjons étaient d'un froid glacial, exactement comme Severus les appréciaient. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Luke. Aussitôt eût-il pénétrer ses appartements que Luke se réveilla, ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et cria. Severus fût si surpris qu'il laissa presque tomber l'enfant. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna et remonta précipitamment les escaliers. Où allait-il ? Il fit son chemin jusqu'au couloir principal où il remarqua Hermione Granger marchant dans cet endroit sombre. Luke cria encore une fois et elle se retourna, lançant un coup d'oeil au bébé gémissant.<p>

-Professeur Snape ? Je suis là, laissez-moi vous aider.

Elle commença à essayer d'atteindre Luke. Severus l'aurait stoppé. Il voulait refuser, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il l'autorisa à prendre le nourrisson de ses bras. Il la regarda bercer Luke, puis le faire légèrement rebondir dans ses bras lorsqu'il arrêta de pleurer. Elle s'intéressa de plus près au visage de l'enfant et retint un halètement de soupir.

-Jumeaux, souffla-t-elle.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?, demanda Snape, secouant sa tête légèrement pour garder les idées claires. L'image de Granger portant son bébé le captivait.

-Rien.

Elle secoua la tête également et lui rendit son enfant.

-Voici votre charge, monsieur, marmonna-t-elle.

Severus récupéra l'enfant lorsqu'une pensée le frappa.

-Miss Granger, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la Tour Gryffondor?, demanda-t-il sévèrement.

-J'ai...Euh... Mes propres quartiers, professeur, bredouilla-t-elle. Je dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour récupérer Lily, finit-elle en fixant le sol.

Il lui apparût qu'elle n'était pas en train de cavaler dans les bâtiments avec Potter et Weasley. Les quartiers privés n'étaient donnés qu'aux élèves atteignant la majorité durant leur dernière année et devait adopter.

-Vous avez adopté ? C'est ridicule ; vous êtes en dessous de l'âge légal, assura-t-il.

Elle regarda de nouveau le sol et marmonna sa réponse.

-Ne marmonnez pas, idiote !, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

-J'ai dit !, elle s'écria et fit une pause. Que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à utiliser un retourneur de temps durant ma troisième année, finit-elle, une lueur de défi dans son regard.

Luke commença à geindre et elle regarda ailleurs.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, je dois aller récupérer ma fille, statua-t-elle.

Il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de l'appeler doucement.

-Oh, et Miss Granger ?

-Oui, professeur ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Retenue avec moi la semaine prochaine, de cinq heures à dix heures.

-Pour quelle raison ?, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Manquement de respect à l'égard d'un professeur, répondit-il. Passez une bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

Il eût un petit sourire suffisant, se retourna et quitta les lieux. Hermione fulmina tout le long du chemin qui la menait à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'était porté volontaire pour garder Lily le temps d'installer les affaires du bébé dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p>-Coucou mon cœur, sourit Hermione au nourrisson confortablement installé dans les bras de Poppy.<p>

Lily gloussa et tendit ses bras vers Hermione, qui la récupéra.

-Merci pour l'avoir surveillée.

-Aucun problème, sourit-elle. Oh, et, Lily commence à faire ses dents, vous pourrez lui donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit un paquet d'anneaux pour aider les enfants à faire leurs dents.

-Ils sont enduits de baume, vont calmer la douleur et accélérer le processus.

Hermione la remercia puis quitta l'infirmerie pour ses appartements. Après avoir lavé Lily et l'avoir couché, elle s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée.

* * *

><p>-Maîtresse Hermione ! Maîtresse Hermione !<p>

Un piaillement l'appelait et des petites mains la secouait pour la réveiller.

-Humm, quoi ?

Elle s'assit, groggy.

-Maître Severus a besoin de votre aide.

Un petit elfe de maison la tirait, accroché à son débardeur.

-Très bien, donne-moi une seconde pour que je me change et attrape ma baguette, répondit-elle.

-Pas le temps, le Maître a dit de se dépêcher !

L'elfe de maison attrapa ses cheveux et la seconde d'après, ils avaient disparu de la pièce.

Severus luttait pour tenir un enfant qui criait et se débattait, lorsque Bippy et Hermione tombèrent devant lui. Il la regardait de haut ; elle était affalée sur le sol, uniquement vêtue d'un débardeur vert, ainsi que d'un short gris et vert. Sur sa poitrine, le mot « Serpentard » s'étalait en toutes lettres.

-Serpentard, Miss Granger ?, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ugh, Lily, grommela-t-elle. Ma fille n'arrête pas de changer toutes mes affaires Gryffondor en Serpentard.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas présentable ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix dure comme de l'acier.

-Votre elfe de maison ne m'a pas laissé me changer et je ne pouvais rien y faire puisque je n'avais même pas ma baguette. C'est le milieu de la nuit ! Je devrais être dans ma chambre et si quelque chose arrivait à Lily ? DONNEZ-MOI CET ENFANT !

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte, au point de crier pour se faire entendre au-dessus des cris du bébé. Elle installa Luke dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites pour le faire crier comme ça ?, siffla-t-elle, tenant le bébé contre sa poitrine. Et il gèle ici ! Laissez-moi emprunter votre baguette.

Elle présenta sa main.

-Je ne ferai pas ça.

Il la regardait, choqué, en partie parce qu'elle venait de réussir à calmer Luke, mais surtout parce qu'elle était culottée en lui ordonnant des choses.

-J'ai une théorie, clarifia-t-elle.

Il lui tendit sa baguette avec hésitation. Elle jeta un sort de réchauffement à Luke et chuchota un sortilège d'attraction. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sac de Lily, contenant les anneaux pour faire les dents, passa la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle reposait un bébé, qui recommençait ses pleurnicheries, dans son berceau.

-Des anneaux pour faire les dents. Je pense que Luke et Lily doivent avoir le même âge.

Elle lança un regard à l'enfant qui gémissait et qui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa fille.

-Lily fait ses dents en ce moment. Quand elle devient difficile, je lui donne un de ces anneaux.

Elle tendit un anneau vert à Luke qui le prit dans son petit poing et le mâchouilla avec ses gencives.

-Donc, c'est l'entière raison qui a causé cet emportement ?, interrogea-t-il tout en saisissant sa baguette.

-Eh bien, non, pas complètement. Il gèle ici, remarqua-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ceci, ajouté à la douleur de ses dents, cause un inconfort. Les bébés ne peuvent pas parler et vous dire qu'ils ont un problème, alors ils pleurent.

Hermione frissonna, puis émit un bâillement.

-Pouvez-vous demander à votre elfe de maison de me ramener dans mes appartements ? J'ai besoin d'aller dormir, demanda-t-elle.

Severus la regarda frissonner.

-Non. Vous pouvez marcher, ricana-t-il.

Sa mâchoire tomba.

-Mais, professeur ! Vous m'avez tiré du lit ! Vous m'avez demandé de l'aide avec votre fils ! Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne sais même pas où vos quartiers se situent dans l'école, est-ce que vous voulez seulement que je le sache ?, demanda-t-elle, souriant.

Il soupira.

-Très bien, mais fermez-la, petite idiote.

Il appela Bippy et après qu'elle l'eût ramenée, il chuchota :

« Merci, petite idiote. »

Il dit bonne nuit à Luke et éteignit la bougie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ?<p>

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, donc à mardi prochain pour cette fiction !


	2. Mariés ? Non

Bonjour !

Merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette traduction! Sans plus attendre, les réponses aux reviews et le second chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review!

Syriaworld : La suite la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**Disclaimer** : HP appartient à Rowling, cette fiction à AjAwkwardsauce.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa depuis l'adoption. Hermione se retrouva assise dans le bureau du directeur, avec Lily à ses côtés dans un porte-bébé.<p>

-De quoi, exactement, avez-vous besoin de me parler ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Soyez patiente, Miss Granger, lui rappela-t-il vivement.

Elle s'assit au fond de son siège et attendit. Severus marcha tranquillement dans le bureau du directeur, Luke dans ses bras. Hermione regarda Dumbledore, interrogative. Albus attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il fusse clair que Severus n'avait pas l'intention de s'asseoir.

-Il m'est parvenu, commença-t-il en se levant, que vous avez tous les deux adoptés des jumeaux.

Severus regardait Dumbledore, confus, et Hermione, le sol, se sentant coupable.

-Luke a un jumeau ?, demanda-t-il.

Albus lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Lily, chuchota Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos des marmonnements ? Parlez plus fort !

Severus lança un regard noir à la jeune fille assise sur la chaise.

-Lily ! Lily est la jumelle de Luke, Professeur !, annonça-t-elle plus fort. Je suis désolée, Dumbledore ! Je ne pouvais pas gérer deux bébés en plus de mes études ; et je le savais, je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur Luke qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Elle commença à pleurer.

-Je comprends, Miss Granger, j'allais juste vous dire que le Professeur Snape et vous-même, devriez organiser des rendez-vous de jeux pour vos enfants, en tête-à-tête, annonça-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

-Pardon ?

La tête d'Hermione se redressa si vite qu'elle se serait presque arrachée de son corps.

-Excusez-moi ?

Severus lança un regard agressif à Albus.

-C'est pour les enfants. Gardez les ensemble, ne les laissez pas grandir séparément.

Albus soupira en observant les deux parents se regarder avec méfiance. Lily commença à s'énerver et Hermione la sortit du porte-bébé. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent en observant Lily. La seule différence avec Luke était que Lily portait un petit noeud vert dans les cheveux. Elle avait des yeux aussi noir que du charbon, et un petit nez crochu alors que celui de Luke ressemblait à un bouton. A part ça, les jumeaux étaient identiques.

-Je ne passerais pas de temps avec Miss Granger, à part en classe ou en retenue, siffla-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Severus.

La voix d'Albus devint plus sérieuse.

-Si vous séparez les jumeaux, leur magie disparaîtra, mais si vous les gardez ensemble, ils prospéreront.

-Que sommes-nous supposés faire ?, demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien, vous pourriez les emmener dans d'autres endroits, dans vos quartiers respectifs, faire du baby-sitting, sourit-il.

Severus eut une merveilleuse idée.

-Miss Granger, puisque Luke vous connaît déjà et a l'air de vous apprécier, pourquoi ne les garderiez-vous pas ce soir ?

Il la regarda en coin.

-Très bien, je pense que je peux faire ça ce soir, répondit-elle, très peu confiante.

-Bien.

Il laissa Luke sur l'autre cuisse inoccupée d'Hermione, à côté de Lily. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et sourirent. Severus quitta la salle sans un dernier regard pour les autres.

-Papa !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds courut dans la pièce et sauta dans les bras de Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Rosalia.

Ses yeux scintillèrent en l'observant se diriger vers les nourrissons assis sur les cuisses d'Hermione.

-Oooh ! Regarde les bébés, ce sont de très beaux bébés !, sourit-elle.

Hermione remarqua un accent américain très prononcé.

-Est-ce qu'elle est américaine ?

Hermione inclina sa tête.

-Elle a été envoyée ici pendant la guerre, pour être protégée, répondit-il.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a eu beaucoup ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Malheureusement oui ; beaucoup d'enfants n'ont pas le moindre souvenir de leurs parents, ou très peu, parce qu'ils les ont quittés il y a trop longtemps.

Il l'observa transformer le porte-bébé en poussette double et y placer les enfants. Elle regarda Dumbledore lorsqu'une pensée l'assaillit.

-Monsieur le Directeur ?, s'aventura-t-elle.

-Oui ma chère ?

-Qui sont les parents de Luke et Lily ?, interrogea-t-elle.

-J'avais espéré que vous ne poseriez pas la question, répondit-il en faisant sortir Rosalia de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ? Qui sont-ils ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Vous et Severus, répondit-il.

Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'elle secouait la tête à la naïveté du vieil homme.

-Non, ses vrais parents, clarifia-t-elle.

Il secoua doucement la tête et son sourire disparût.

-Ils viennent du futur, vous les avez envoyés avec votre retourneur de temps, ils doivent rester ici pendant un an pour leur sécurité. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi ils vous ressemblaient autant, ou pourquoi ils vous sont tant attachés ?

Elle secoua sa tête rapidement.

-Non, non, vous mentez ! Pourquoi Professeur Snape et moi aurions nous des enfants ?, lui demanda-t-elle désespérément.

-Vous êtes mariés, bien sûr, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans l'infirmerie. Son coeur battait fort dans sa tête.<p>

-Oh, bien, vous êtes réveillée !

Mme Pomfresh l'aida à se redresser.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, ma chère, vous vous êtes évanouie et avez cogné votre tête.

Pomfresh lui tendit une petite tasse et lui ordonna de la boire, pendant qu'elle lançait un sort de diagnostique au-dessus de sa tête.

-Pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ?

Hermione grimaça à la dégoûtante potion.

-Quelque chose à propos des jumeaux, c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire, répondit-elle en récupérant la tasse et l'aidant à se mettre debout.

-Oh non.

Hermione se rassit. Elle avait envie de vomir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chère ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Poppy avait l'air inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste... Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Hermione se releva.

-Quoi ?, demanda Pomfresh en l'observant.

-Pourriez-vous faire un test de paternité pour moi, questionna-t-elle.

-Curieuse de connaître qui sont les parents de Lily ?

Pomfresh opina en réponse.

-Oui, pouvez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de cheveux, ce qui me rappelle que je vais vous les ramener.

Poppy quitta la salle et revint avec la poussette, les jumeaux à l'intérieur. Elle récupéra un seul cheveux sur la tête de Lily.

-Je reviendrais vers vous lorsque j'aurais les résultats, répondit-elle en déposant le cheveux dans une fiole.

Hermione acquiesça, marmonna un « merci » et partit avec les jumeaux. Elle transforma la poussette en un siège pour bébé et un porte-bébé. Elle déposa une Lily endormie dans le siège garda Luke contre sa poitrine. Il l'observait avec ses yeux marron clair. Elle lui sourit.

-Coucou Luke, tu es un gentil petit garçon ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit en réponse.

-Tu l'es, vraiment ?, rit-elle.

L'horloge l'informa qu'il était six heures.

-C'est l'heure du dîner, dit-elle aux nourrissons et commença à se diriger vers la grande salle.

* * *

><p>-Donc, hum, est-ce que tu comptes ramener un nouveau bébé au dîner chaque semaine ?, demanda Ron.<p>

Suzie lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Je fais du baby-sitting pour le Professeur Snape... On a adopté des jumeaux, avoua-t-elle.

Deux chaises hautes apparaissaient près d'elle. Une aux couleurs de Gryffondor et l'autre, à celles de Serpentard. Une fois les nourrissons en place, Lily changea la sienne en Serpentard.

-Tu as adopté une Serpentard, plaisanta Harry.

-Ferme-la, siffla-t-elle.

-Wow, calme-toi, je rigole. Je suis désolé, est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment.

Elle se détourna de ses amis et tendit son biberon à Lily. Elle remarqua que Luke ne pouvait le tenir tout seul lorsqu'il était rempli, alors elle lui donna jusqu'à ce qu'il fût vide aux deux tiers.

-Tu ne manges pas Mione ?, demanda Ron.

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'ai mal à l'estomac, répondit-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être mariée à Snape. Et ces deux enfants... Etaient le produit de leur mariage. Hermione leva le regard et remarqua que Snape l'observait nourrir les jumeaux. Elle regarda rapidement ailleurs, mais ensuite, le reposa fièrement sur lui, après tout ; il était celui qui la regardait en premier. Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif. Son regard vacilla un instant, avant de redevenir illisible. Elle le regarda se lever et quitter la Grande Salle. Hermione soupira et se leva à son tour. Elle déposa Luke dans le siège qu'elle portait et Lily dans le porte-bébé attaché contre sa poitrine.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?, demanda Harry.

-Oui, j'ai des enfants dont je dois m'occuper, répliqua-t-elle. Ecoutez les gars, je suis désolée, j'essaye juste de m'adapter, conclut-elle avant de partir.

Elle se trouvait de plus en plus distante avec ses amis.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape entra dans l'infirmerie, apportant la potion dont avait besoin Poppy.<p>

-Pourquoi, exactement, avez-vous besoin de l'élixir sur les liens du sang ?, demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Une élève s'interroge sur les parents biologiques de son enfant adopté, déclara-t-elle.

Elle déposa un cheveux dans la potion qui devint rose, avant de se figer en une couleur laiteuse

-Qui ?

Il récupéra le flacon.

-C'est confidentiel, Severus, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle attrapa une pipette et relâcha une seule petite goutte sur un bout de parchemin. Il en fût trempé et des lettres argentées s'étalèrent sur le parchemin, donnant un acte de naissance. Elle le lut, haleta, puis le relit. Elle regarda Severus, énervée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Comment avez-vous osé !, commença-t-elle en lui frappant le bras. Comment avez-vous pu corrompre une si jeune et brillante fille ?

Elle récupéra un rouleau de parchemin et lui frappa sur la tête.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance -aïe- de me dire -arrêtez!- de quoi vous me parlez !, cria-t-il.

-De ceci !

Elle fit une pause pour récupérer le document et le lui jeter, avant de recommencer à le frapper.

-Ça ne peut pas être correct.

Il relâcha le papier aussi vite que s'il eût été en feu.

-Vous avez préparé la potion, auriez-vous fait une erreur ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais mal préparé une potion de toute ma vie, déclara-t-il.

-Bien, maintenant, dites-moi comment vous et Miss Granger avez-vous pu faire cet enfant ?

Elle enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine.

-Nous n'avons... Je ne sais pas... Nous n'avons jamais... C'est une ELEVE !

Il s'accrocha finalement à une émotion.

-Comment osez-vous m'accuser ?!, siffla-t-il.

Elle tendit le certificat.

-Expliquez ceci, alors !

Il attrapa le papier.

-Ceci n'est même pas possible ! On l'aurait remarqué si Miss Granger était enceinte il y a six mois, grogna-t-il.

-Madame Pomfresh ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre. Les deux adultes tournèrent leur tête pour voir Hermione, tenant Luke dans ses bras et poussant une poussette qui changeait de couleurs, le vert et argent remplaçant le rouge et or.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma chère ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux savoir, pourquoi Lily fait-elle ça ?, avoua-t-elle. Tout ce que j'ai, pour elle et pour moi, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, elle ne cesse de le changer aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Elle doit avoir une influence de Serpentard très importante pour elle.

Hermione parût confuse pendant un instant, puis embarrassée lorsqu'elle réalisa pourquoi.

-Sommes-nous leurs parents ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Comment l'avez vous su ?, interrogea Poppy.

-Dumbledore me l'a dit... Professeur Snape et moi sommes... mariés dans le futur. Luke et Lily ont été envoyés ici et ils vont y rester pendant un an.

Hermione fixait ses chaussures. Le lourd silence fût percé par un gémissement perçant de Lily.

-Professeur, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, aider ?, implora Hermione.

Il soupira et sortit Lily de la poussette.

-Attendez, mariés ? Vous et moi ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?, demanda-t-il.

Hermione ignora ses questions et fouilla dans le sac à langer qui pendait à son épaule pour en sortir un anneau servant à faire ses dents. Elle le tendit à son Professeur puis regarda Poppy.

-Donc c'est vrai, nous sommes leurs parents ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ma chère.

Elle lança un regard sévère à Severus.

-Hmmm.

Hermione posa Luke dans la poussette.

-Oui ?, demanda Poppy.

-Je pensais que je serais plus choquée, ou dégoûtée, ou... Inquiète, mais je ne le suis pas.

Elle fit une pause et lança un coup d'oeil à Severus qui tenait Lily contre sa poitrine pendant qu'elle mâchouillait l'anneau.

-Sev-Professeur Snape est intelligent, pas un de ces garçons baveux et pleurnichards.

Elle regarda le sol à nouveau.

-Désolée si je dépasse la limite.

Elle se rapprocha de Severus.

-Je vais juste récupérer Lily et Luke et retourner dans nos quartiers.

Elle tendit ses mains et Severus lança un coup d'oeil au bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez la récupérer ce soir. Si vous souhaitez vous habituer à Luke, annonça-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, bouche-bée.

-Vous voulez vous occuper d'elle ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Elle est également ma fille, ou l'avez-vous oublié Miss Granger ?

Il ricana et elle eût un petit rire.

-Vous ne voudriez sûrement pas continuer à me dénigrer si je suis votre femme dans le futur. Je peux contrôler où vous dormez.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

-Miss Granger - Vous ne pouvez pas me parler comme...

-Comme quoi ? Comme votre égal ? Eh bien, je ne vais plus vous laisser me traiter comme si j'étais une petite idiote maintenant, annonça-t-elle un doigt pointé vers lui. En attendant que nous soyons mariés, vous me respecterez, siffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda quitter la pièce d'une manière digne de lui.

-Arrêtez ça !

Poppy avait recommencé à le frapper.

-Arrêtez quoi, femme ? Vous êtes folle !

Severus protégeait Lily dans ses bras.

-De la fixer !, termina-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

-Je ne la fixais pas !

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

-Maintenant, arrêtez de me maltraiter.

Il déplaça Lily sur sa hanche, elle tenait l'anneau dans son point et gloussait en regardant Poppy. Cette dernière lui lança un coup d'oeil.

-Maintenant, excusez-moi, il faut que je ramène ça dans mon laboratoire.

Il secoua légèrement la potion.

-J'ai une retenue à préparer.

Elle le regarda sévèrement avant de secouer sa main de manière méprisante.

-Bien, faites comme vous voulez. Je ne peux pas vous arrêter, dit-elle.

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai adoré ce chapitre! Hermione commence à se rebeller contre Severus, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter (pour notre plus grand bonheur!). Merci aussi à Ron pour sa phrase qui m'a fait beaucoup rire "Donc, hum, est-ce que tu comptes ramener un nouveau bébé au dîner chaque semaine ?".<p>

A lundi prochain!


End file.
